Just One Question
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye go to college together and are in the same research program. Kensi needs a fake fiance to bring home to mom whos the first person she thinks of, Deeks. Will Deeks come through as the love-sick fiance? Will this new fake relationship start something more than just a friendship and partnership? Please review!**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT!**
1. Will you be my fake fiancee?

-Kensi-

"When are you going to let, us meet this Martin that you have barely told us anything about," questions my mom over the phone. My mom has always been the type of person that wants to know everything, who wants to be in control of everything. I told her that I had a boyfriend so she would get off of my back, but I really don't. Hopefully I will have someone to bring home or my mom will have a fit.

I make it home after my Uber and my mom has called me again, "Yes mom." "Hi Kensi. I want to have this Martin over for dinner before we come together for Christmas. Can y'all come to the hotel restaurant tonight around 6," asks my mom. "Mom I don't know what Deeks is doing," I start. "I really would like to meet the man that you love Kensi," sighs my mom. "Of course, mom we will be there," I reply. I originally told my mom that my fake boyfriends name was Martin because I was at work when she called and my coworker, Deeks was with me and it was the only name I could think of. Come to think about it Deeks isn't too bad looking. Maybe I could, no it's crazy, but I'm going to do it. I mean I did base the whole fake Martin on the actual Martin Deeks. Then I text Deeks: 'Hey Deeks can I meet you for coffee?' Deeks texts back: 'Sure…' I reply: 'The blue mug on main.'

I drive to main street and I go into 'the blue mug'. This is literally my favorite coffee shop ever. I sit and wait for Deeks. He arrives shortly thereafter and sits across from me. "Hey is everything ok," Deeks asks. "Uh yea, so you're going to think that I am crazy and you will probably never want to speak to me again, but I kind of made up a fake boyfriend and gave him your name, eye and hair color and told my mom, because she wouldn't get off my back about dating. It wouldn't be a big deal except that she invited me and Martin to dinner tonight and I have no actual Martin. I was wondering if you could play boyfriend for the night." Deeks looks at me with those eyes, the ones that say, "are you crazy!" "Well, starts Deeks, "I am your friend Kens and if this helps you out then I would love to play boyfriend for a night." "Thank you, Deeks," I reply, "Also a little bit of information that I forgot to add. She thinks that we are engaged." Deeks sits for a minute then says, "Ok, we can do that. I can act like the love-sick fiancé, but you have to help me do my research for two weeks." I think for a moment about it and think about it. "Alright," I reply, "You have a deal." "Ok," says Deeks, "I guess I'll get ready for tonight and I'll pick you up at 5:30." I nod and Deeks is gone down the sidewalk.

I feel bad because now I have pulled Deeks into my shenanigans, but he agreed for a small price. I do know that my mom is going to formally invite us to Christmas. My mom doesn't just celebrate Christmas in one day. Going out to her house which is three hours away is a weeklong event. Tonight, she is in the city to do some shopping I suppose and is staying at a hotel and just happened to call about having dinner.

I really hope that Deeks and I can pull this off. It would literally be the most embarrassing thing if my mom found out that I was lying.

5:30

Buzz…..

"Hey Kens it's me can you let me in," asks Deeks. I let him in and think, great he's going to tell me how bad this is and that he won't help me anymore. He walks through my front door and looks amazing in a suit. "Hey so I went and got this," says Deeks as he gets down on one knee, "Kensi Blye, will you be my fake fiancée?" My jaw drops, "Deeks where did you get a ring?" "Well, my mom had given me the ring a while back, it was my grandmothers and if we are engaged then you need to have a ring," replies Deeks with a smile. "Yes," I answer, "But this is a really nice ring and your grandmothers are you sure you want me to wear it?" Then Deeks just looks at me and says, "Kens just wear it." I just nod as he slides the beautiful, square cut diamond ring onto my left ring finger. It is crazy how it actually fits pretty perfectly. "Well we better get going or your mom will wonder where we are," says Deeks.

We get in the Uber that Deeks called and Deeks starts to ask questions, "Ok so what is your moms name?" "Mom's name is Julia," I answer. Deeks nods. Then we arrive at the hotel. "You ready," I ask. "After you," says Deeks.

We walk in holding hands and I can already hear my mother's voice as we walk into the dining area. We get escorted to the table and there she sits. "Kensi nice of you to join us. And Martin nice to finally meet you," says my mother, "Sit so we can order." We obey and sit across from my mom. "Hey mom, so Martin goes by either Marty or Deeks. No one calls him Martin," I say as we begin to look at the menu. "How did you and Marty meet," asks my mom. "Deeks and I met in freshman biology class and Deeks needed some help with some of the homework that we had and since then we've been pretty inseparable ever since," I reply. For the remainder of the dinner my mom and Deeks seem to get along well enough. Every now and again Deeks grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. Hopefully that means that this dinner is going well. As we are getting ready to leave the restaurant my mother turns to me and Deeks and says, "Deeks I would love for you to join us for our Christmas festivities this year. I am sure that Kensi can fill you in on the details." "I would love to join y'all Julia, thank you for the invitation," replies Deeks calmly and with a smile. "Ok," starts my mom, "I will see you two at the gathering." I nod and we leave.


	2. Moving Deeks in

We get back to my apartment and I just look at Deeks. "How were you so calm about the whole Christmas thing," I ask. "Well, I don't mind joining the family for Christmas, but I do need something," responds Deeks. "What do you need," I question. "Well," starts Deeks, "First I am kind of getting kicked out of my apartment because they are tearing it down. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit until I can get another place." "That would be ok, we could make it look like we are actually getting married if we are living together," I compromise, "and second?" "Well my mother and her boyfriend learned about our engagement and they now want to meet you and your mom and I guess that it is only fair that we do this right. I know that we aren't actually getting married, but if we want to completely sell it," says Deeks. I think for a moment then say, "Alright seems fair, first let's get your stuff moved over here. Then we will work on the parents." Then Deeks squeezes my hand and we go downstairs to his truck.

We arrive at his apartment and we go to his room. He actually has really nice furniture like stuff that I wish that I had. "Deeks why didn't you call any of your friends to help move this stuff," I question as we are carrying his couch to the elevator. "Well most of my friends go to school with and would be wondering why we are engaged and why we are moving in with each other," states Deeks simply. I just nod and continue to move furniture.

We finally get the truck packed and we get everything up to my apartment. "So, I'll sleep on the couch," says Deeks. "Yea I'll get you some blankets and a pillow," I say. I return with some blankets and a pillow and I put them on the couch as I watch Deeks take off his shirt. He isn't facing me but I can see his back muscles as he pulls the shirt off his body. He then turns to me, "Oh hey Kens. Thanks for the blankets." "Uh yea your welcome," I say then I walk into my room. I can't believe that I acted like some kind of love sick girl. Without a doubt, Deeks is good looking, but this is just for the holidays.

RING... RING… I open my eyes and see that my phone is buzzing. I answer, "Kensi! What are you doing? Meet me at the cafe down the road and bring your fiancé. You didn't even tell your best friend that you were getting married," says the voice then the line goes dead. I groan and roll out of the bed. I slowly walk into the living area wondering what Deeks is doing then I get hit by a wall of coffee. As soon as I step out of my bedroom the smell of coffee fills the air. "Morning sleepy head," smiles Deeks dressed in a dark pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt holding a steaming cup of coffee, "Two sugars and a bit of cream." I smile. He knows how I like my coffee. "Hey so you know my best friend Nell, right," I ask. "Uh yea I think so why," questions Deeks. "Well she found out that I am engaged and she wants to meet you over brunch at the diner," I reply. Deeks nods and says, "Well I guess that means that you need to go get ready and we will walk over to the diner."

I get changed and we start on our journey to the diner. As we get closer I grab Deeks hand and he gives me a questioning look. "We are a couple," I explain. He nods and interlaces his fingers with mine. Deeks opens the door for me and the bell dings as we walk inside. I see Nell sitting in a bench she waves us over. "You're engaged to Deeks," Nell basically yells. "Nell, calm down. Yes, we are engaged," I say calmly. "Well let me see the ring," she demands. I lift my left hand and she gasps, "That is beautiful." I nod and she goes further, "How long have y'all been dating?" "We have been dating in secret for two years now. We knew that since we worked closely in our research at school it wouldn't be appropriate, but we fell in love and I couldn't not have Kensi in my life," says Deeks as he looks at me. I look at him and it is like there is no one else in the diner. "Well congratulations to you two love birds. Hello I am still here Kens," says Nell as she snaps her fingers. I look at her and say, "Thanks. I am really lucky to have found such a kind and loyal man." Deeks blushes and Nell says, "well as much as I love that y'all are together, I have to get back to work." Then she is gone and Deeks and I are left in a booth at the coffee shop. "So, your parents. Am I meeting them tonight," I question. "Uh yes, if you don't mind they are very excited to meet you," replies Deeks.

We walk together into a beautiful house. I follow Deeks through the openings into a large room. "Mom, Kee I'd like you to meet Kensi, my fiancée," says Deeks. His mom smiles then gets up, "It is very nice to meet you Kensi." Then Deeks mom comes up and hugs me, "welcome to the family Kensi." I laugh and say, "Thank you for inviting us over for dinner tonight." "Kensi, can I speak with you a moment," asks Deeks. "Sure baby," I say without hesitation. I get up and follow him into another room. "Hey ok so I meant to tell you their names but we got caught up in the whole Nell thing, but my mom's name is Roberta and my mom's boyfriends name is Kee," says Deeks. "Right ok thanks I think that might have been helpful about twenty minutes ago," I reply. "Yea sorry," apologizes Deeks. Then Deeks mom calls out, "Dinner is ready!" "Shall we," asks Deeks. I nod and we walk hand in hand to the dining room.

Deeks parents are really nice they asked me questions and answered mine. We once again got the question of how long we had been dating and how we knew each other. Then when the food was gone Roberta asked if I would help her with the desert. I happily followed her to the kitchen.

-Deeks-

Kensi follows my mom into the kitchen to help with desert and Kee asks, "Tell me the truth Marty. Is Kensi pregnant?" I look at him shocked, "Kee! Why would you ask that?" "Well you have never mentioned her before and now you are getting married. I didn't know if maybe you felt like you had to," Kee explains. "Just so you know, no Kensi is not pregnant. I am marrying Kensi because she is a wonderful woman. She is compassionate, beautiful, smart, and I love her," I reply. Shortly after Kee's outburst mom and Kensi returns to the table with chocolate cake. "To Deeks and Kensi may you find happiness together," says my mom.

-Kensi-

"Well mom we should really be going," Deeks announces. "Ok Marty," starts Roberta, "But can you take a picture first. I'd like a picture of my handsome son and my soon to be daughter-in-law." "Ok mom," answers Deeks. We stand next to each other and Deeks arm is around my waist. "Kiss her Marty," cheers Roberta. Deeks then looks at me and kisses my cheek. "No like you mean it. Kiss your fiancée," she pleads. Deeks then turns to me again and closes his eyes. Then his lips are on mine. Then my eyes are closed and it's like the world has disappeared. Then the camera flash brings us back to reality as Deeks breaks away. "Mom we really do need to go," says Deeks. "Alright goodbye Marty, nice to meet you Kensi," smiles both Roberta and Kee. We leave Deeks parents' house and get in a Uber. We get to the door of our house and as I am about to insert the key Deeks says, "Kensi, I can explain earlier." "Deeks there is nothing to explain. You just did what your mom wanted. She wasn't going to let us get by without kissing. It's alright, and beside you're not a bad kisser," I smile. I open the door leaving Deeks standing in the hallway. Deeks joins me in the living area and says, "Wait, you think I am a good kisser?" I look at him and reply, "Well you're not bad." I then walk off into the bedroom. "Don't you want to know if you are a good kisser," he asks as I walk off. I turn around and give in, "Am I a good kisser Deeks?" "I can't really remember let's see," then he grabs the small of my back and pulls me towards him. Before I could even think his lips were on mine. Once again, the world melts away. Soon we are in my bedroom and Deeks shirt is gone. "Wait, wait. Are we doing this," I ask. "Are we doing what? I was just making out with my fiancée," replies Deeks as he kisses me again. I continue to kiss him but think about it, "Deeks as much as I am enjoying this, I truly am, but do we want to make this complicated." Deeks stops then says, "I guess you're right. I guess that we should keep the affection for when we are in front of a crowd."

Deeks then puts his shirt back on and leaves the room. I get up and follow him, "Deeks, wait this was just supposed to be for the holidays." "Yea I know Kensi, but I don't know if I can do this anymore," sighs Deeks, "I don't want it to be fake anymore." Then I realize what he is talking about. "Deeks, do you mean," I ask. Deeks then looks at me and says, "Yes Kensi, no more games." "No more games," I question. "Chips on the table, "Deeks says. "All in," I reply with the biggest smile. "All in," Deeks repeats. "Tonight," I start. "Tomorrow," Deeks continues. "And the day after," I attempt to say before Deeks cuts me off with a kiss. Then he gets down on one knee and says, "Kensi will you marry me for real. I know that we haven't actually dated or even gone on a date, but I have known you for four years. I love being around you. You're funny, smart, beautiful. Everything that I said tonight to my moms boyfriend about you is true. I really do love you." "Deeks. I love you too. This wedding can happen. I only have one problem," I reply with a smile. "And what is that," asks Deeks. "Well your mom asked me if I was pregnant and if that is why you are marrying me," I say. Deeks laughs and says, "Yea Kee asked me the same thing tonight. I told him that I really do love you and that you're not pregnant." "Well it's nice to know that your parents think that you would marry me if you knocked me up," I smile. Deeks starts to move towards me, "I love you Kensi. I'd like to take you as my date to my work Christmas dinner if you would go with me." I don't even think but I grab his face and I kiss him. "So, I take that as a yes," mumbles Deeks. "MMm," I mumble back as I put my lips on his.

(Author Note: I shortened the first chapter to make it into two chapters. I want all of my readers to know that this isnt the end of the story. I am planning on there being some more to the story. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	3. Tell me something about you

"Oh," says a voice that snaps us out of our little world. We break away to see Nell standing beside the couch. "Sorry. I have a key," says Nell as she jingled her keys. "No, it's fine. What's up Nell," I ask. "You told me I could come over and help you pick out maid of honor and bridesmaid dresses," Nell replies. "Right. I did say that. Sorry, we can go into the kitchen that is where my laptop is," I say. Nell follows me into the kitchen the turns to me, "I seriously thought that you were faking the whole engagement and wedding thing, but it's obvious that you both are very happy. Are you happy Kensi?" "I am. I love Deeks with all of my heart and I know that he loves me," I smile. It's like I can't stop smiling. "Ok so dresses. I was thinking of teal, lavender, and silver for my colors. What do you think? Is that too fairytale," I ask. "I think whatever you want is perfect," says Deeks out of nowhere. "Thanks baby, but I actually want someone to criticize my ideas," I laugh then lightly kiss him.

Nell gives me this face then says, "I do like the colors, but what do you want to be what color?" I think for a moment then I say, "I think lavender for the flowers and silver for bow ties and vests, then teal for the bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses. What do you think?" "That sounds good," answers Nell, "I look pretty good in teal." "Deeks who is going to be your best man," I ask. "Probably Eric. Callen and Sam will be my groomsmen," Deeks replies. "That sounds great," I say, "Nell will you be my maid of honor?" Nell squeals then says, "I thought you would never ask." I smile then say, "Nell can I just send you the dress ideas? I need to ask Deeks something. Just let me know what you think." Nell gives me a protesting look, but then nods and leaves the apartment. "What was that all," says Deeks before my lips are on his. I break away and say, "Sorry. It had been too long since I had kissed you."

Never before have I loved someone so much. I knew it too. I based a fake fiancé on Deeks. Everything about him. How sexy I thought his hair looked the way he doesnt get it cut and lets it grow shaggy and the way his eyes twinkle when he talks about something that he is really passionate about. The way he looks at me when I walk into the room. I've known for a long time, but we were such good friends that I didn't want to change that fact and I didn't want to make anything awkward. Now I get to marry my best friend, I get to go to work parties with the man that I love. I get to go to Christmas events with someone that I actually care about and my mom can be proud of me. As I lay on the couch snuggling with Deeks I think about how lucky I am. I found the man of my dreams. I don't think that going to my moms for Christmas could even ruin how I feel.

Before we brave the family again we have the work Christmas party. Our story is still that we had dated for two years in secret when in reality we have just admired from afar and just now done something about our feelings. I proudly wear Deeks grandmothers ring and link my arm in Deeks as we walk into the party. I don't even know what is about to happen. What will everyone that we have worked with for the past four years say about us being together. Will they be happy for us or will they see through the lie and call us on it? We walk in and it's like everyone is staring and surprised at the fact that we are together. Nell comes up to me and hugs me and it's like a curtain falls and everyone goes back to what they were doing. "Y'all are finally here, I was worried that y'all wouldn't come," Nell says. "Wouldn't miss it," I say forcing a smile. Nell smiles and walks off. Deeks then leans in to whisper something just loud enough for me to hear into my ear, "Kensi, I love you. We are going to be fine. You got this. I am right by your side and I will be all night." I smile and can't help but blush as he speaks only to me.

I have been waiting all my life to find someone who loves me this much. With those words I am able to continue on into the party with Deeks by my side it's like nothing else matters. "Would you like a drink," Deeks asks as another one of our friends comes up and starts to speak to me. "Yes, thank you," I reply. "Hey Kensi, I didn't know that you and Deeks were together. Your so lucky y'all are perfect together," says our coworker Callen. Callen walks off as Deeks returns with two glasses of wine. We make our way around the party and I drink several glasses of wine. By this time the party has dies down and Deeks and I leave. We start walking down the sidewalk.

"Tell me something that you have never told anyone else before," says Deeks as we walk hand in hand swinging our hands. I try to think for a moment which is a little difficult with the amount of wine that I drank, "Well, I have always wanted to go get a tattoo I am just too chicken to go get one alone." "What about now? You want to go now," Deeks asks, "I'll get one too." I blink a couple of times as I look at Deeks' smile, "Really? You want to get one too?" "Sure, I don't know what I would get yet, but its always been something that I have considered and if you are going to I may as well," Deeks grins, "What are you going to get?" "I want to get an arrow with a semicolon on the side of my left foot," I say confidently. "A semicolon? Like for the movement," Deeks questions. "Yea, growing up I had a really good friend, I guess you could call her my best friend, who senior year committed suicide. We never even knew that she was going through anything and I want to make people aware that things like that are going on. That things like that are important," I reply a little teary eyed. Deeks hugs me and says, "I think that is awesome. We are here, at the tattoo parlor." I take a deep breath. Wow we are actually here. I am actually going to do this. So many times, I had come right up to the door of many tattoo parlors and I just couldn't cross that threshold by myself. With Deeks' hand in mine I hardly think about all the things that scared me away in the past.

Deeks walks us around the shop looking at designs for several moments before he chooses to sketch his own. I can't tell what exactly it is, but I also grab a sheet of paper and sketch my tattoo design. "Where would you like yours ma'am," asks the buff guy holding the tattoo gun. I point to the outside of my left foot. He nods and gets to work. I look over at Deeks who is sitting next to me and holding my hand. Then I start to feel it. The sting. I knew that it was going to hurt, but actually it wasn't as bad as I thought, but then again, I did drink quite a bit earlier at the party. Wow that was all tonight. Darn this seems like the longest night ever. "Your done, are you next," the buff guy asks Deeks. "Yea, I'm up," Deeks responds then helps me up and we switch spots. As I hold his hand I look at my foot and the red that is showing up on the side of my foot. I look at Deeks and he winces trying not to think about the pain and he looks at me. He is getting his tattoo on the inside of his wrist. I'll have to ask later what it is and what it means to him.

The tattoo guy gets done and we pay then leave. We continue to walk down the sidewalk. "It's your turn," I smile. "What do you mean," Deeks questions. "You told me to tell you something that no one else knows, now it's your turn to tell me something," I reply. Deeks nods then looks like he is thinking then says, "Alright. In high school me and some friends were in a band. Our name was 'touching wood' I still have a t-shirt that we made." "You were in a band," I laugh. "Hey don't laugh at me I was a ladies man I played lead guitar," replies Deeks.


	4. Breakfast and packing

-Deeks-

I just had one of the best nights out with Kensi. We went to the Christmas party and got tattoos. Who would have ever thought that I would get a tattoo with Kensi Blye. I have gone to school with her and worked with her doing research for years. I have always had a crush on her, like a massive crush, but she didn't seem to have the same feelings for me so I never pursued it. But here we are moved in with each other and engaged to be married. She told me that she loved me after I said that I wanted our engagement and marriage to be real.

This morning I wake to find Kensi's side of the bed empty. I wander into the kitchen to find coffee already brewed and no Kensi. I look at my watch and realize that she must have gone for a run. We still haven't talked about sleeping in the same bed, but it seemed so natural last night to fall asleep in the same bed and to spoon. It was as if we had always slept that way.

I make a cup of coffee and I sit on a bar stool while I wait for Kensi to return from her run. I don't understand how she can go running every morning even after a night like last night, when we stay out all night and drink. She still gets up early and goes running at least six miles, but usually she runs way more than that. It's paying off though because she is very fit. I look alright, but I probably use a little bit of exercise every once and awhile. I am less of a runner and more of a weightlifter and abs kinda guy. I then can hear keys in the door and I hope that it is Kensi and not Nell since I am sitting at the bar stool in my pajamas. In walks Kensi wearing a sports bra and leggings. Sweat glistening her toned abdomen. "Have you eaten yet," she asks as she kisses me on the cheek. "No," I reply. She smiles and says, "will you make me some pancakes?" Instead of a reply I grab her waist and pull her towards me to capture her lips with my own. As we continue to kiss we get cut off by the sound of Kensi's stomach telling us that we still have not given it pancakes. I laugh then make my way to the counter to start making the mix.

"How's the foot," I ask as Kensi removes her shoe and starts to change her bandage. "Not too bad. I thought it would be worse while running but actually it wasn't bad at all," she replies with a smile, "Thank you for going with me. How's yours?" I look down at my bandaged wrist, "Honestly I haven't felt anything. Maybe a little last night when I turned over, but other than that nothing." I finish the mix and start to portion out the mix onto the skillet. "I meant to ask you last night. What is your tattoo," Kensi asks me. I take two pancakes out of the skillet and set it aside to unwrap my wrist. "Ok," I start, "One of my really good friends from my band in high school we promised that we would get these matching tattoos when we were old enough to. Sadly he passed away a year after we graduated high school. We went to different colleges and I didn't seem him after graduation until his funeral. He was in a car accident. The tattoo is from that book series 'Mortal Instruments' and now they have a tv series 'Shadowhunters'. It is the parabatai rune. It shows how close we were and how we would do anything for each other, that includes dying for one another. He was like a older brother to me and I would have done anything for him. Now I have the tattoo, but he doesn't. It was important for me to get it though, under the tattoo is his name David." I rewrap my tattoo and I finish the pancakes. We eat and talk about what is on the agenda for the day.

-Kensi-

"Ok so we have to pack for our time at my mom's for Christmas. It's not just going to be us," I start, "My mom has always invited the whole family including extended family. That reminds me. My mom called while I was running and wanted me to invite your mom and her boyfriend to the Christmas festivities." Deeks gives me this crazy look. "Are you sure," he asks, "Does she really want my parents there along with your extended family. I really don't know if that is necessary." "Deeks if you don't want them to come then don't invite them, but they will have to meet at some point we are actually engaged remember," I reply kissing him lightly on the lips. Deeks nods and pulls out his phone, "Time to call my mom, I'll come pack in a little bit." Deeks walks off into the kitchen while I go to the bedroom and start to pack a weeks worth of clothes. I make sure to include three nice dresses because I know that my mom is going to have at least one fancy party on Christmas and probably another on New Years. Deeks then joins me in the room and says, "So my mom and her boyfriend are going to be joining us for Christmas Day and New Years they said that they have plans for the rest of the week, but they were actually excited to be invited. Kens, I am actually scared about this."

I close the space between us and look up to him, "it is going to be fine. My mom is going to love yours and it will be fine. Nothing right now can make how I feel bad. I am literally walking on clouds I am so happy." I then kiss him. It becomes feverish like we had not kissed in days. Deeks' White T-shirt is somewhere across the room and he explores my abdomen with his calloused fingers. My hands get lost in his hair as he pushes me back onto the bed. I flip us till his back is on the bed and I am hovering over him. "Are you sure about this," Deeks asks like a gentleman. I nod yes. Then my phone goes off. "Don't answer that, Kens, don't do it," Deeks pleads. I answer and who is it but my mother, "Kensi are y'all on your way? We need to know if you will be here for dinner tonight." "Yea mom we will be there for dinner," I say as I get off Deeks abdomen. I hang up and look at Deeks, "we have to finish packing so we can get on the road." "If you insist," replies Deeks with a half smile.

We continue to pack around each other and I still haven't changed out of my running clothes and Deeks used this to his advantage as he would skim his fingers across my exposed waist anytime he walked past me. I finally can't stand it anymore and I rush off to the bathroom with a pair of jeans and T-shirt. "Awe Kens, you don't have to change for me. I think you look fantastic just as you are," says Deeks with a smirk as I close the bathroom door. I change quickly and exit the bathroom to find Deeks laying on the bed with his eyes shut. "Are you finished packing," I question. "Yes I am Kensalina," replies Deeks without opening his eyes. "Did you pack more than one suit," I ask. "Yep, I have two in the suit bag on the door. I only own two suits so I hope that they are ok," he replies as he rolls of the bed and grabs my waist, "Are you done packing?" I smile kiss his smiling lips and say, "as a matter of fact I am. We need to get on the road. Grab your stuff."

-Deeks-

Kensi and I pack and it takes longer than I thought packing would ever take. We did get a little distracted at one point, but Kensi's mom got us right back on track with a phone call. I pack my two suits and enough clothes for a week plus a couple extra just in case. Kensi and I head down to my her car and load up to then head out. I am not sure how long the ride is suppose to be, but when I am with Kensi it doesn't really matter. An hour is like a second it's like I can't get enough time with her.

The four-hour trip seemed like mere minutes as we talk about everything. Likes, dislikes, I also learn that Kensi is a really good ballroom dancer. We pull into her mom's driveway and there are six cars already parked. My parents aren't going to be here tonight. We get out of the car and head to the trunk. I grab my duffel and sling it over my shoulder and I grab my garment bag and Kensi's mini suitcase. "I can get," starts Kensi as I shut her up with a kiss. "I got this," I reply as I follow behind her to her mom's house. We get inside and everyone that is in the room looks at us. "Kensi, Marty you made it finally," says Kensi's mom, "Kensi why don't y'all get your stuff settled in your room and meet us in the dining room for dinner." "Ok," replies Kensi and I follow her up some stairs and down a hallway. Kensi opens a door and it's like we are transported back to the years that Kensi was in high school. There is a small collage of pictures next to a mirror near the full sized bed. I drop the stuff that I was carrying and start to look at the pictures. There are some of her and another guy, then some of her and Nell and some of her and a girl that I haven't met before. One picture has Kensi with six other girls they are in bikinis and are obviously at the beach. "Don't look at those Deeks," Kensi begs from where she is sitting on the bed, "we have to get to dinner."


	5. Dinner and a campfire

(Author's Note: Hey readers! I want to thank the reader that caught my 'Leo' mistake. So, the deal with that was I originally wrote the start of a story as an original piece I planned to continue it, but then decided that I wanted to try it as a NCIS La Densi story instead. Just so everyone knows it is my plot not my characters. Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Comment your thoughts. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Deeks-

Kensi and I go down to dinner and they are all waiting on us at the extended table in the dining room. There are only two seats open right next to each other. Kensi sits next to her family member and lets me sit at the end. "Ah, finally now we can eat," says Kensi's mom. Family members start talking and food starts being passed around. Kensi starts up a conversation with a lady right across the table from her. "I am glad that you were able to take time to come home," says the lady. "I wouldn't miss Christmas Aunt Hetty," says Kensi to the lady. Kensi then turns to me and says, "Deeks this is my Aunt Hetty, Aunt Hetty, this is Deeks my fiancé." "It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Deeks," she replies. "Same to you Aunt Hetty," I respond taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. "Oh, please call me Hetty, everyone does," Hetty replies with a smile.

We continue through the meal and I don't really talk to anyone other than Hetty and Kensi. Hetty seems like such a wise woman. She wears these circle glasses and has this demeanor about herself. She is short in stature, but really seems to be able to handle things. As we sat and talked she mentioned being in the Navy and several other things that she did when she was younger. She is the cool aunt that I always wished that I had. Once dinner was done Kensi and I offered to help clean up the kitchen. For the most part the other guests are around our parents age. Kensi does have a couple of cousins here Dominic and Harley who are about our age. The four of us are left to our chore of cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen.

After cleaning the kitchen Kensi takes me to the back porch and we can see that in the backyard one of Kensi's uncles has made a campfire. "Let's go make some smores," she says taking my hand. We walk down to the fire hand in hand and stand around the glowing campfire waiting to get a stick with some marshmallows on them. Kensi Gets a stick and I follow her to he over side of the fire. "I'll make them," she says confidently. "Ok, but don't burn mine," I reply, "I like my marshmallows nice and toasted a nice golden brown." She nods and sticks the roasting stick with the marshmallows right into the fire. I start to say something but stop when I see her eyes light up and how happy she is. I can't believe that I could be this happy. I walk over to Kensi and stand behind her as she continues to cook our sugary treat and I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. She turns her face to look at me and I capture her lips with my own. We then are lost in our own world till someone yells, "Kensi your mallows on fire!" Kensi whips around and sure enough both of them are ablaze. She blows them, and we walk over to get graham crackers and chocolate. That was the best burnt smore I have ever had.

-Kensi-

Deeks got to meet and seemed to really like my favorite aunt, aunt Hetty. No one calls her that we usually all call her Hetty. He also got to meet two of my cousins who I grew up with and they were the closest thing I ever had to siblings Dominic and Harley. We cleaned the kitchen after dinner then Deeks and I went down to the fire that my uncle Granger built so we could have smores. I offer to cook the marshmallows and Deeks requests that I don't burn his. I was confident that I wouldn't burn what we ate this time, so I was really focused and trying to concentrate on them. Then Deeks does what he does best and distracts me. He kisses me, and my focus is lost in him and our marshmallows catch fire. Deeks doesn't even complain that his smore is burnt. After eating our smores we sit around the fire. Harley and Dominic come out and join us and before too long most of the older adults go inside because they are too tired.

I have always loved my mom's house. She lives right on the beach. She could walk to the water anytime she wanted. When we moved here when I was younger I loved to walk down to the surf and sit in the sand and watch the small animals scurry across the crystallized sand. If I waited patiently enough I could see dolphins jump out of the water and whales blow water out of their spouts. When I got into high school mom let me have friends over and we would have parties on the beach. That is when we build this fire ring. Who wouldn't love to be on the beach with a fire and the ocean waves crashing right behind you? I am glad that I get to spend this time with Deeks and he gets to experience this with me. I look around the fire and notice that it is down to Harley, Dominic, Deeks, and I. Dominic and Harley leave the fire headed to their guest rooms in the house. I decide to leave the fire and I take Deeks over to a hammock that is hanging at the edge of the sand close to the fire ring. We both lay down in the hammock and have a great view of the stars and the moon. This is the ideal placement for a hammock. I snuggle up close to Deeks and feel my eyes close.

The next morning, I wake to the sound of Deeks snoring. I can't believe that we slept in the hammock all night. I quietly slide out of the hammock and put my shoes on. Normally I would go for my daily run in the park, but since I am here on the beach I may as well get my run in near the waves like I used to in high school.

-Deeks-

The next morning, I wake up the following morning swinging in the hammock alone. From where the hammock is I can hear the ocean crashing on the shore just feet away. Kens must have gotten up to run. I really wish that I had my board with me. There are some really great waves today. I try to get out of the hammock and pretty much fall on my face in the process. I try to shake it off as if I didn't just make a fool of myself and I dust off the sand. As I start to walk towards the house I silently hope that no one is up yet so they won't judge the fact that Kensi and I slept outside the night before. I slip inside the back door as quiet as humanly possible and tiptoe to the kitchen. Dang someone must be up cause there is already a pot of coffee brewed and several mugs out. I fill a mug with coffee then quietly head to the room that Kensi and I are staying in to change into fresh clothes to then return outside hopefully in the process avoiding any family members until Kensi comes back.


	6. Breakfast Date

(Author Note: Hi readers. It has been a long time since I updated this story. Sorry that it took so long. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

-Kensi-

I have missed this, running on the beach. A day didn't go by in high school when I didn't run on the beach in the morning before heading off to school. There is just something so calming about the waves and the sounds. The birds and the other animals. My feet don't pound into cement instead they give in the sand.

After finishing my run, I return to the hammock to find that Deeks has already left to go inside. I assume that he is probably hiding in the bedroom till I return.

I head inside and up to my old bedroom. Like I thought Deeks is sitting on the bed in a clean pair of clothes with his back to me. "How did you sleep?"

He turns towards me and says, "Not bad actually. That hammock was awesome. We should definitely get one of those for our house."

I smile unable to stay serious. I nod in agreement because it would be cool to have a hammock in the house.

I change quickly and convince Deeks that we should go down stairs and see who else is up. From the coffee cup that he has in his hands I am guessing that at least Hetty is up if not more people. Whenever coffee is brewing its like every person in the Blye family can smell it in their sleep and it wakes them. We then all congregate in the kitchen.

I am unsure of what today holds for us. I hope that it isn't too structured. I wanted to show Deeks around my hometown a bit. The two of us enter the kitchen area and to my surprise the only two people that are up are Hetty and Granger.

"Good morning, I see that you found the coffee Mr. Deeks," smiles Hetty.

"Uh, yes thank you Hetty," replies Deeks.

"Hetty," I start, "Do you know what mom has planned for today? I really wanted to take Deeks to see some of the town. We were just going to hang out a bit."

Hetty looks to Granger and he shrugs. "I don't think that there is anything urgent that we are doing today. I say go out with your fiancé. I'll let your mother know that you are out. Have fun."

"Thanks, Hetty," I reply with a huge grin on my face.

"So where to," asks Deeks as we head out to the car.

"It's a surprise. I get to drive," I announce. He nods then tosses the keys to me and reluctantly gets in the passenger side of the car.

We drive for a short while towards where my old high school was. My favorite breakfast place is close to the school.

We park and I get out of the car. "What are we doing here," asks Deeks

"Well," I say as we go into the dinerlike restaurant, "I thought that it was time that we went on our first date."

"Oh cool. I was wondering when we would do this," smiles Deeks as he looks at the plastic menu in front of him, "You know. I thought that I was going to be the one to take you on a date not the other way around."

"Looks like I beat you to the punch," I smile glancing at him from the menu.

The waitress takes our order and before long we have diner style breakfast and coffee sitting in front of us.

"I used to come here all the time in high school. My friends and I would come here nearly every week. I would sit in this exact booth and do homework after school while I drank a chocolate shake," I explain.

Deeks grabs my hand then says, "I am really glad that you brought me here. To this diner and to meet your family. I am so happy that I get to do life with you."

I am so happy with Deeks, I can't not smile. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am the luckiest girl in the world.

We finish eating and like the gentleman that he is Deeks insists that he is going to pay for breakfast. I try to pay myself but Deeks has his ways he distracted me with a kiss and gave his debit card to the waitress before I could give my own.

We leave my car at the diner and walk hand in hand headed for my favorite spot at the beach. There is a little park area and no one in sight.

"Wow," says Deeks, "I would really love to go surfing right now. Those waves are tight."

"Are you insane! That water would be freezing," I reply.

"It would be totally worth it. I haven't been surfing in a while. I miss going out. I used to go out every morning before class, but with the research I have been setting it aside more and more," sighs Deeks.

Deeks is totally the surfer type. He looks it. And the way he talks about riding waves or the surf or whatever all of that means, I can see it in his eyes. It's something that he really loves.

"You know what," I say suddenly, "Dom might have brought his board. He was talking about catching some waves while he was here. We could head back to the house and see if he is up."

Deeks eyes light up as he responds, "Really? You think he would let me borrow his board?"

"There is only one way to find out," I reply.

He gets up and dusts the sand off his pants then offers his hand to help me up.

Deeks is nearly skipping to the car and once again I am in awe at the man that I am in love with. Before we get in the car I pull him close and kiss him. My hands get lost in his long shaggy hair and his roam on my back.

"MM Kens. As much as I love kissing you. We should really get back to your family," sasy Deeks breaking away from the kiss.

"You just want to get back so you can see if Dom will let you borrow his board," I reply with a grin.

"That's not the only reason," replies Deeks defensively.

(Author Note: Hey readers. Thanks for reading this chapter I hope that you liked it. Comment what you thought. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


End file.
